


The Results

by orphan_account



Series: A Day At The Range [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The competition leads to interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Results

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themysticalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/gifts).



A teasing giggle escaped Dinah’s lips as the two targets were brought back. “A firearms expert,” She chuckled, noting his variations and lack of grouping.

Admiring her target, she gave a gentle smirk before turning her attention back to Quentin. A tender smile was present now, her gaze a tad bit softer. “Sure you don’t want me to give you a few pointers, Quen?”

"Maybe a bit later, Di. For now, what do you say to a break?"

Dinah brushed a straight lock of her hair behind her ear, knowing how much Quen disliked the look. It was probably too much Canary for him and not enough Dinah. “Will there be water involved so you can get my hair back to normal?”

Quentin licked his suddenly dry lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Canary.”

She snorted. “Of course you don’t, Detective.”

"Dinah, if you like your hair like that it’s fine. It’s your hair not mine," He whispered, reaching out and brushing away a disobedient curly strand of his wi..ex-wife’s blonde hair. 

"Quentin," She whispered, trying to ignore the probably flush that she felt, "I wouldn’t mind seeing my natural curls for a bit."

"You..you wouldn’t," He stuttered, her words and reaction to his nearness startling him in one of the best ways possible. 

"I wouldn’t," She repeated, a fond expression washing over her features.

They startled as they heard the door to the range open, immediately jumping apart as if they had been scalded by boiling water. 

She gave Quentin’s captain an apologetic smile. “I’ll be on my way then,” She calmly spoke, trusting Quentin to hide her target and bring it to her later. With one last glance at her ex-husband, she turned around and walked out of the range.

"It wasn’t what it looked like," Quentin defended.

The captain laughed. “It’s good to see her back in here,” is all he said.

"Yeah, it is," Quentin chuckled before getting to work and taking the targets down. Di would probably want him to save hers. For some reason, he wasn’t surprised that it had been the captain who had known Di had been shooting here for years. He had been the one to push him towards her at the start.


End file.
